


Shhh

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamy sigh, night time routines, sharing a bed with cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Tumblr prompt  Cullen X Annabel- SFW - Pure fluff - Post Trespasser(Realised I write a lot of them sleeping/in bed, but I don’t care, its my favourite place and the best place to be with Cullen so I’m going to keep going!)





	Shhh

 

Climbing the stairs Cullen rubs at the bags under his eyes. He really should try to go to bed earlier, but he’s spent most of the day trying to undo Annabel’s attempts at delegating his work load.

Had she really thought he wouldn’t notice? Wouldn’t make enquiries? Or did she hope he was so focused he would just operate automatically, never straying from his list of tasks? A list which has shrunk as if by magic… Or by a certain Inquisitors meddling.

His wife is passed out on the bed, sprawled diagonally across it which makes him smile faintly. Her legs are splayed under a thin cover, her hand laid over his spot, her face buried in his pillow…waiting for him. He’d said he wouldn’t be late…

Guilt creeps through him and he checks the time. Its not that late, not really, not for her, but she’s been increasingly tired since losing her hand. He’ll have to speak to the healer about it, she insists its just stress, but there was no such thing as ‘just stress’ - if it was making her ill, it needed resolving. She hasn’t been herself since the Exalted Council and he can’t help but worry almost consistently about her. She seems so peaceful now, so at home, that the worries which had scratched at him all day ease from his mind.

His mabari raises it head from its spot on the sofa. With an overly wide yawn, Prince stretches his front paws out, before climbing off the seat, dragging his back legs along and greeting his human with a small wagging tail.

Petting his head, Cullen ruffles his short ears in the way the mutt likes. “Good boy,” he whispers. “You been looking after her for me, huh?”

The dog gives a yip and he hears a groan from the bed that makes him winch. He should know better than to ask the hound questions by now! “Shh…that’s a good boy,” petting him once more he goes to straighten, crunching his back and shoulders in the process with a yawn he’s caught from the dog.

With careful steps he approaches and stands at the foot of the bed, resting against one of the posters, he simply watches her sleep. Her lips are slightly parted, the barest hint of ivory on show, dark hair fans around her, small curvy frame nestled under the covers which have slipped to reveal her shoulder, bare save for thin black strap and a few large freckles set against pale skin.

_Maker she is beautiful._

Slowly he begins to undress, taking his armour off with dreary methodicalness until he’s down to his underwear. Rubbing at his neck he notes its stiff again, he’ll have to ask her to help ease that, although he knows where that will lead and smirks as he turns to the fire.

His muscles complain, weary, as he crouches to stoke the fire, making it crackle and flare to life and sweeping its heat over him. It’s stifling and he’s quick to retreat, feeling much better for the cool drafts of the chamber which never seem to fail to find a way in. He’s never complained, the crisp air is always so sweet against the heat constantly prickling his skin.

He pauses at the side of the bed, wondering how to get in without waking her and causing a grumpy incident. In the end, he gently places his weight against the mattress, slowly swings his legs in, and bit by bit lifts her hand to set it under her chin.

Annabel hums and he stops dead, her hand still in his, his body freezing as her brows furrow lightly.

“Did you… see the nug?” her voice is quiet, distant as she nuzzles against his pillow.

Frowning he shakes his head and quickly checks the room, not a nug in sight. “No…What are you-“ he stops, seeing how her eyes are still pressed shut, her breathing still shallow, still deep asleep.

“Prince…he likes the pink one, with the big ears…we should keep it, the little one, oh- He might squish it…I…I don’t want to squish it…How will I catch it?…I…” she huffs, face crunching up in sudden distress as she tosses her head.

“Shhh, it’s all right,” propping himself up on one elbow he runs his palm down her hair. Brushing his thumb along the line of her jaw as he goes and she seems to settle, creases fading from her features under his touch.

The mabari whines loudly and looking over he sees it sat with jowls resting against the end of the bed, clearly responding to its name.

“Shh, you,“ he promptly waves the dog away and it plods to the fire where it turns in a few lazy circles before laying down with a grunt.

“Is he ok?” Annabel’s words are soft but more coherent now, as she shuffles her legs to allow Cullen more space. “Hmm…Are you…ok?”

“Yes, he is fine, we’re both fine, go back to sleep, my love,” leaning over he places a delicate kiss on the top of her head, resting his lips and face there for a moment, savouring her comforting scent before he settles down in the quiet.

No sooner has his head hit the pillow then her hand is back on his side, only this time it rests over the broad plane of his chest, her forehead lowering to rest against him, barely touching his shoulder, and she hums in contentment. 

Glancing down at her in the long shadows of the fire light he smiles faintly once more, placing another kiss against her hair then resting his heavy eyes with a sigh of equal peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
